Mass Deflect previews
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: A short excerpt, and my outline for the story...
1. Excerpt from MD1 Ch 6

**Authors Note:** This is a snippet from Chapter **6** of fic I'm writing. So far, Chapters 1-7 total 44,000 words. Then again, Chapter 3 is way incomplete and only a couple hundred, because I couldn't think of what to write for that part...  
Anyway. This is a snippet from 'Mass Deflect'... a Mass Effect Self-insert. No, don't groan. I hope it's better than it sounds. Or would be. So far I'm only up to the end of the Eden Prime part. Literally, the last bit of Chapter 7 is where Shepard gets the download. But I hope people like the 'real is different, often' thing I've got running throughout the fic. (Like the Spaceport is more like an Airport than just a rail track, two balconies overlooking it without railings and an area that makes no sense where the beacon is... That never did make sense. Also, I'm merging things from both Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2, like how 'I' use a Tempest SMG taken from an Eclipse merc, and a Viper sniper rifle (that uses a cooldown period instead of heatsinks, ugh that was annoying when as a sodlier I'd run out of ammo in the game.

**Title:** Mass Deflect

**Story Summary:** I cheat a lot in games. So when I find myself in the Mass Effect Universe, in 2179... I realise that I can 'replay the game' but with more realism, and a lot more cheating. And cheating of a different kind.

Wait no, wrong summary...

**Story Summary**: Hi, my name is Stephen. Or Alex. Or that Weirdo that's really into star trek. (I'm not anymore, but that's beside the point) I'm your average guy. Born 1988. Will probably die in the 23rd century... well, not so average. See I woke up from almost two centuries of stasis. And I woke up, on an Asari Colony world. Yyyeah... not average at all. This is my story.

Mass Effect Self-insert.

**Chapter Summary:** He's travelled the Galaxy, now it's time for Stephen to settle down, for a while. And where better, than the 'crown jewel' of the Alliance, but Eden Prime? But then again, who knew that Saren would attack _that_ particular world two months later? Oh yeah, he did...

**Note:** Not all scenes are the complete versions from the full chapter, and quite a bit is skipped. Kept it small because.. it is a snippet.

**Welcome to Eden Prime**

They collapse, clutching their ears from the pressure wave that had just travelled at the speed of sound and burst their ear drums... probably. Williams' winces in sympathy, her hands having protected her.

I walk over to her and give her a smile. "I doubt they'll be insulting you anytime soon."

Suddenly, a bunch of Marine Police arrive, and look between the ten-plus group of marines, Williams who's buffing her boots while looking at them and me with a smile, and me, little ole' me, all five-foot-eight of me, whistling innocently as I take a seat next to the gunnery sergeant and strike up a conversation about military history, asking her about her biggest inspirations, and pointedly ignore what happened.

"Excuse me sir..." one of them started.

I shook my head, "Don't sir me," I glance at his rank, "Corporal, I'm not military."

He pauses at that, wondering how to respond. I chuckle, and smile, "What was it you wanted, Corporal."

"We... heard a bomb... what... what happened here?"

"A bomb?" I ask, and give Ash an innocent look and a wink, "I didn't hear nothing. Did you?"

Williams shook her head, looking innocent.

"They were just shouting stuff, I don't know what they were onabout, as a smart person I don't understand Moronish. Then they were on the ground clutching their ears." I shrug.

"Ma'am?" The corporal asks. "Can you tell me what they were saying?"

"I don't understand moronish either, Corporal."

The guy sighed, and muttered, "At least they're not black and blue this time."

"Ah, that ever persistant chronic pain in the ass, eh?" I ask.

The guy nodded, and we went back to our conversation, making it a point to ignore the whole lot of them as the marines were taken away to get their ears seen to.

"So. I'm Stephen."

"You already know my name." She said, with a sigh that tells me that she thinks I know her through the usual route – her family history.

I nod slightly. "May I call you Ashley? As I said, I'm not military and 'Ma'am' is too formal, and so is using your rank."

She nodded. "Alright... Stephen."

"Ste is fine."

-{MD}-

"Wow. You get around, don't you?" She commented, impressed. "A Spectre-"

"Two, the first was a Turian that was visiting Benezia and was targeted by some Mercs. Saved his life, and also taught him the flying trick."

"... Two Spectres, a really old Asari, more travel than I've done and you were born in what, the twenty-first century?"

"Twentieth. The year 1988."

She blinked.

"Yes, I'm older than the dirt on this planet."

She coughed, and then laughed.

"So... all that... what brings you here? And I don't just mean Eden Prime."

I smile a little, and start to explain.

-{MD}-

It's almost Christmas, and I'm running alongside Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams of the 212th, Eden Prime Garrison.

We'd become friends, although I think it was made easier that she knew I wanted to reconnect with humanity, it still seemed like hard work, as while she isn't racist, she is still quite strongly pro-humanity.

I joined her for some of her exercises partly because I knew she hadn't many friends, and all of them weren't even on Eden Prime. That and I wanted and needed to keep up my gun skills.

Life of a Colony Garrison Marine is routine, you could say. Different from what I'm used to, but for the past four years I'd followed Asari time. About the only thing I still follow of that is the sleeping pattern. For the most part I can fit everything I do even on Eden Prime around it. What little I can't is when my sleeping pattern is in Eden-Day time.

Even so, they follow the Earth Five working days out of seven timetable. We fill weekends with visiting the local city for night life. I try and hook Ashley up with someone and fail miserably. Hell one weekend she tried to come onto me, and that's when I told her about Jen. It was then that I realised I hadn't even a last name. I was down that whole week after.

During the week, it's a mix of things. Half of it she's on duty that I can't be there for, and I do my own, private project work. The other half is things like now – physical exercise of some sort to build or maintain muscle and stamina, or keep up hand-to-hand. The Asari College had a self-defence course that was on par with Enlisted Marine Basic Training, so I could hold my own. Other skill-based training as well. Ashley's your straight Marine Soldier. Good with any weapon, and not particular arsed about biotics or tech skills, except knowing how to take down someone using those with her gun.

We've got a good routine going, and while we're not best of friends, it often seems that way to others, considering I haven't been much interested in making friends since meeting Ashley. I hadn't even been there on purpose that day – I was just walking and getting a lay of the land, and bam, there it was, an opportunity.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" I ask, not particularly out of breath on a planet that has a lower gravity that Lusia did. I'd had the Daedalus set to Lusian gravity too.

"I'm on duty. Someone's got to hold down the fort. You?"

"Ah. Well, I've got no plans and thought you might have wanted the company." I smile, and slow down the pace a little. "Not spending your time with your sister?"

"Ah, no... She's spending this Christmas with her boyfriend." She shared. "I didn't want to be a fifth wheel."

I blink. "I didn't think anyone ever used that phrase. No matter the century."

She blinked, and laughed. "I... I haven't heard it used much either, but It fit. So what are you going to be doing then, since I just shot down your plans?"

"You know my favourite phrase?" I ask, and she nods. She's familiar from our sparring sessions that I actually follow the advice implied by the phrase. "Some of that for work."

"You'll have to tell me about your work some time." She says. "You never did tell me what it was about."

"I will. Just not... here." I wave around, indicating Eden Prime more than our current position along our running path.

-{MD}-

Five days.

I wake up, in the middle of the night, and know that in two days, the local dig site will uncover a prothean object.

In three, the Citadel will be made aware.

In four, the SSV Normandy SR-1 will be despatched under the command of Captain Anderson, carrying a spectre aboard who has two missions – to recover the beacon for a joint alliance-citadel council project, and to observe the Normandy's second in Command for potential recruitment as a Spectre – one Lieutenant Commander Shepard.

All my searches so far has given no indication about Shepard as he or she exists in this reality. Then again, as an N7 Special Forces, his or her file is probably classified beyond my reach. Well, I don't have much reach at the moment. I've learned to be flexible because of it. Garrus reference not intended.

And in Five days, Saren will arrive with Sovereign, and destroy most of the colony and attempt to recover the Beacon.

I know what I need, what I must do before then.

-{MD}-

I'm with Ashley in her barracks, going over the details about the incoming transport that I'd learned was actually an Alliance Navy frigate, when the first blast shakes the building.

"What the..." She starts, but I'm up and running across the room to one of the male beds (In the future, barracks are not segregated. I knew this already from that there was only one quarters for enlisted on the Normandy SR-2, which had both a male and female human in there.) and pulling on, as fast as I can, the set of armour I'd left there when Ashley was on duty this morning.

First on the underlay, which I'm putting on over all my civilian clothes. It's like coveralls, but with padded parts and with bits to connect and secure the body armour sections. I peek over at Ashley, and see that she's as far into it as I am already, but her clothes are, oddly strewn on her bed. She's going commando beneath it, I guess.

I pull on the leg pieces, and feel it as the micro-machinery within the connectors literally tightening them onto my legs, almost cutting off circulation. Not at all, but almost. On goes the inner chest piece, then I throw on the back piece, with all the parts that are on it involved in holding weaponry to my back, the powerpacks for kinetic barriers, and so on. It clips to the inner front chest piece, which is mostly computer stuff and life support. I feel it tighten on me too, even as I'm attaching the outer armour piece to it. Then on goes the arms, and I see in my peripheral vision that Ashley's already done.

Finally, I pull on the headset, with an eyepiece over my left eye, ear piece for radio, and subvocal microphone pressing to the left of my Adam's apple.

I give myself a once-over, and note with approval that I look like a marine, sort of.

I look at Ashley, and get the first hint of real being vastly different. She isn't wearing white and pink armour.

She's wearing a camouflaged version. She's got her helmet on, and already she's pulling out her Marine standard issue weaponry. A pistol already on her left thigh, shotgun in the crook of her back and she's putting her sniper rifle into the left back slot.

I make quick work of grabbing my own equipment. Asari-made and design pistol and shotgun.. But I've got the SMG I took during that raid on Benezia's estate those years ago. I love that gun. And the sniper rifle that I used the most in the second game, although it doesn't use heatsinks here. Just a cooldown period.

With a grin, I nod and move over to Ashley, ready to kick some Geth ass.

It's the 31st January, 2183.

Sovereign, Saren and the Geth are here. And with them, all hell is breaking loose.


	2. MD1 Outlines

**Author Notes:** This is the chapter outlines to my er... little... SI story. And yes, I've split the first game across _two_ stories, of which this is only the first 'half'.

* * *

Chapter 1 - I'm Where?

Waking within a stasis pod, At first, Stephen's got no idea of what's going on, until his vision begins to clear and he notices that the woman he can see is an Asari, who introduces herself as Matriarch Benezia. "Oh Crap."

* * *

Chapter 2 - Lusia and Liara

Months ago, Stephen ********* woke up from cryogenic suspension, to find himself on the Asari world Lusia, under the care of a would-be-mind-screwed-villain. He can't go home, so he begins to make a life for himself in his new place, making it home.

* * *

Chapter 3 - BSOD

He's been with Benezia for a year and a half, when an incident with hired mercenaries cause Benezia to rethink her estates' security. Bringing in a friend of hers, she has her friend use his contacts to reorganise the estates security. Only, his security sweep missed a technician hired by the merc group to kill him. Stephen catches on quickly, and while the Spectre dismisses his claims, Stephen, in a moment of weakness, instead takes the brunt of the attempt, thereby saving the life of... Saren Arterius.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Leaving the Nest

A year has passed, and Benezia is becoming distant. Liara is off on her prothean dig expeditions across the galaxy, and his friends at Lusia's prime College are beginning new careers elsewhere. His studies have mysteriously gotten accelerated, and now, he feels it's time to leave this nest, and reconnect with his human heritage.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Time Off From Travelling

It's amazing where people can wind up. He'd never expected to get to Omega when he did, but he couldn't pass up an opportunity. But on return to the Citadel, he meets an Alliance Marine who's on forced leave, has a chance encounter with a Krogan, and accidentally steps into a dangerous situation.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Welcome to Eden Prime

He's travelled the Galaxy, now it's time for Stephen to settle down, for a while. And where better, than the 'crown jewel' of the Alliance, Eden Prime? Then, who knew that Saren would attack _that_ particular world later on? Oh yeah, he did.

* * *

Chapter 7 - 212

Saren has begun his attack on Eden Prime, and caught with the Marine units, Stephen attempts to hold his own weight, but then, he hasn't exactly been training to be a soldier... Good thing he knows someone will be coming to help, now, dun 'it?

* * *

Chapter 8 - Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Shepard

Saved in the nick of time by Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Shepard, an N7 Special Forces soldier from the Normandy, Stephen joins the crew of the ship he's been long waiting for, along with the only survivors of the 212 – Ashley Williams and a mysterious man, only known as 'Sarge'.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Finding the Evidence

Arriving at the Citadel, while Captain Anderson and XO Lt. Cmdr Shepard attend a meeting with the Citadel Council in the Embassy, Stephen takes some time to relax, only to run into a Quarian while down in Chora's Den...

* * *

Chapter 10 - Unfinished Business

Staff Commander Shepard, newly promoted in light of her command of the Normandy, is now a Spectre and on the mission to hunt Saren. But before they set off, there's some unfinished business to take care of on the Citadel.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Therum

They have only one lead, and that might only be a dead end. Find Doctor T'Soni. Shepard thinks' it will take a while, until one of her crew mentions that he happened to be an adopted brother to the Asari... and he knows where she is.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Settling in

Liara's on the Normandy, and faces a lot of hostility for merely being the daughter of Matriarch Benezia. But then, Stephen is getting some too, since he also lived with her for a while.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Noveria

They've got a lead on the Matriarch, and in following her to the icy corporate-owned planet of Noveria, some members of the crew are getting a tad suspicious about Stephen and Sarge, even they are suspicious about the other.

* * *

Chapter 14 - The Stranger Truth

Benezia is dead, and considering what happened with the Rachni queen, and small things that were said, Shepard puts 2 and 2 together, and confronts Stephen on it. What neither expected, was Sarge also making the connection, and _not_ being happy that his own plans were going to be all for naught...

* * *

Chapter 15 - The Search for Saleon

No leads just yet, Feros not even under Geth occupation and no reason to go there that they can use before uncovering the Thorian, Garrus requests help from Shepard in an old case. But unfortunately, someone had done their homework. Someone working for Saren...

* * *

Chapter 16 - The Wrath of Geth

The Normandy is lead into a trap within the Kepler Verge. Attacked and severely damaged by the Geth, it takes all their wits and skills to barely survive. Crippled, the Normandy takes refuge within a dense nebula surrounding a failed star, but they're being hunted by more Geth. It's a race against time. Their life support is giving out, and already their stealth systems are at the safety limit.

* * *

Chapter 17 - Kepler to Attican

What should take a day, takes several, as the Normandy begins its limp home, keeping a careful watch for Geth Attack.

* * *

Chapter 18 - Through the fires of Hades

What should have been a simple trip through the Hades Gamma cluster, becomes more than that. Avoiding Geth, the Normandy takes on a side mission while hiding out on a cold planet and collecting fuel for the last leg of the journey without proper fuel stops.

* * *

Chapter 19 - Exodus

Passing through Exodus, the Normandy is soon discovered by a commercial ship, and the news that the Normandy took a severe beating hits the extranet. A passenger on board that ship, however, comes over and turns a near-libelous news report against the crew on its head.

* * *

Chapter 20 - The Voyage Home

Finally on the way to Arcturus, no other stops, A temporary passenger on the Normandy interviews the crew on the events of the last few months, and showing the close co-operation between aliens on the ship.

* * *

Chapter 21 - Birthday Season

Finally coming in for repairs, the Normandy crew discover that one of their number has not celebrated his birthday, and seek to change that, and in the planning, realise that another member of the crew has a birthday coming up... The next day, exactly between the two's birthday, they celebrate both turning 29, and a surprising result is discovered the next morning.

* * *

Chapter 22 - Upgraded

The SR-1 design Normandy is upgraded, and, under strict contract and non-disclosure for certain parts, Emily Wong joins the crew, documenting the exploits. Tali's work to repair the ship is commended and a suggestion from Commander Shepard gives Alliance Parliament food-for-thought.

* * *

Chapter 23 - X-57

Fresh from drydock, the uprated SR-1A SSV Normandy heads on their first assignment, while several leads for Saren are making waves.

* * *

Chapter 24 - Pinnacle Station

The crew are invited to Pinnacle Station, to take part in a range of simulations. The ground squad all take part, in both solo and team scenarios. Soon it becomes apparent that most are very skilled at what they do.

* * *

Chapter 25 - Certifications

While the Normandy crew is on stand-down, finding time to relax, the Ground Team are in the extensive training facilities, improving to the near point of ridiculousness, and a member of the team in particular runs through the first phase of certification under the Alliance Military Vocational Code.

* * *

Chapter 26 - Friendly Wager

Surprised with his new MVC, despite not being military, enlisted or otherwise, Stephen and the Squad take on the hardest mission on offer at the station, and even make a wager on it.

* * *

Chapter 27 - Retirement Plans

Having won a retirement home from the station commander, Shepard and Stephen enjoy their new place, and talk a lot about past, present and future. But while they're down on Intai'sei, a member of the Normandy crew discovers a little, something, in someone's bunk.

* * *

Chapter 28 - Feros

The call has come in, and the Normandy is to investigate. The crew want payback, and the Ground Squad even more. And with a Journalist on board, they know that ExoGeni can get away with what they did before the attack either.

* * *

Chapter 29 - Cheaters Anonymous

Having told Shepard first, Garrus discovered second, Tali realised third and accidentally slipped up to Ash about it, Stephen is pretty much forced to tell Kaidan, Wrex and Liara. How they take it, he didn't expect. But, to support him, they all start calling themselves by a rather, humorous name.

* * *

Chapter 30 - Virmire, Part 1

It's that time for _that_ mission, and Kaidan and Ash are nervous as hell. They have a plan, but every single member of the squad knows some variation of the rule: No plan survives first contact with the enemy. Thankfully, some exposition headed off one confrontation before arrival.

* * *

Epilogue

Floating in space, Sarge contemplates his devotion to Sovereign and Saren, and if floating adrift for a month in space within a suit that can keep him alive as such for 3 at the most, was worth seemingly destroying the Normandy. Of course, his extranet link picks up footage of the ship's relaunch...


	3. MD2 Outlines

**Authors Notes:** This is the chapter outlines to my er... little... SI story. And yes, I've split the first game across two stories, of which this is only the second 'half'.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Breeding Grounds

The squad begin their jaunt into the heart of Saren's base, and find a bit more than some of them were expecting.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Early Connections

Infiltrating the base was difficult, but as Stephen investigates an Administration building, he finds far more than he could have expected, a connection between the Reapers, and the Collectors.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Cheating Fate

At the heart of the Facility, Stephen and the STG take down the defences, allowing Normandy to bring in their Nuke. But, as their exit plan is put to use, a quirk of fate or a backup plan puts a damper on that. Shepard has a choice, and 2 of them end with one of her Squad dead.

* * *

Chapter 4 - A View from the Cockpit

Throughout these adventures, whenever the squad returns from missions and assignments, he has a quip ready. But then, as a pilot who doesn't move from his seat, what's his real view on things?

* * *

Chapter 5 - Back to the Citadel

Returning the STG to the Citadel, the Normandy docks for resupply. With side-missions and friendly meetings in bars, Stephen finds that Alien Alcohol is a lot stronger and has effects that are a lot stranger...

* * *

Chapter 6 - Cerberus

What should have been a simple search for a missing Alliance team turned into a hunt for a decorated Alliance Admiral, only what they find, neither Stephen nor Shepard like.

* * *

Chapter 7 - A Tale from Tali

Some time ago, Tali found and ported the copies of Mass Effect onto her computer, and began to play the games, only belatedly realising what they were sometime later. Now she is fully in-the-know, she has her own story to tell.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Disruptions

What would have been a simple side mission, goes drastically wrong. As Alliance investigators get closer to the truth, it's up to Stephen to both fix things, and make a choice: The mission, or an Innocent.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Joining the Fifth Fleet

The Normandy has no new leads on Saren, and all the old leads have gone dead. With nothing to do, the Normandy is temporarily assigned to the Fifth Fleet under Admiral Hackett.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Garrus Getting a Grip

Garrus didn't take what he'd learned very well, and as he pours more into chasing leads for Doctor Saleon, he struggles to accept that one of his newfound friends wasn't what he'd seemed.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Split Loyalties

Some of the squad have discovered what occurred, and for the duration of the Normandy's service with the Fifth Fleet, take a leave of Absence, while the rest struggle to accept what Shepard and Stephen had done.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Ambush

What should have been a milk run, escort duty for an Alliance Unarmed Transport, turns into another ambush sprung by the Geth. But where the old Normandy hadn't been a match, the upgraded Normandy, just might be.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Ashes to Alenkos

Kaidan and his Squad are just relaxing on a beach, when they hear about the Ambush on the Normandy. Realising what danger their friends are, Kaidan takes them all back to the ship, but it's a slow trip, leaving him to his thoughts...

* * *

Chapter 14 - Attack of the Clones?

The Normandy, with the sudden distraction of the unarmed transport destroying one of the ships, has escaped the ambush, but at the same time they picked up on something. The Geth have a manufacturing plant nearby. They were not ambushing the Normandy on purpose, but a patrol unit.

* * *

Chapter 15 - Valley of Death

They are the tip of the Sword. The elite, the best of the best. They are the Normandy Squad. Leading an attack on the Geth's hidden manufacturing plant, The Normandy and a unit of the Alliances' 50 best marines charge into the Valley of Death.

* * *

Chapter 16 - I Am KROGAN!

A small squad versus hundreds of Geth, and coming out on Top? Wrex is loving it, and he's no stranger to cheating to ensure he comes out on top.

* * *

Chapter 17 - Turning Back The Tide

Guns to the left of them, Guns to the Right of Them, Into the Valley of Death rode the Six Hundred. But then, Alliance Unit 600 have their Kinetic Barriers, and pretty decent ranged-weapons of their own.

* * *

Chapter 18 - Band Back Together

Kaidan, Garrus and Liara are back, and the Squad is once again complete. But there are tensions between everyone, because of the fact that they left in the first place.

* * *

Chapter 19 - Thoughts from Thessia

Liara has made a detour, on a fast-courier to Thessia, to hear her Mothers' will. And while she's there, she wonders if she should just stay, or return to the Normandy.

* * *

Chapter 20 - Picking Up The Trail

Liara has returned from her quick trip to Thessia, and now they have a Trail to follow. A path, that they realise will lead them to the Conduit.

* * *

Chapter 21 - The Clock Is Ticking

Word has come from Kirrahe and the STG: Saren now has the same information they have. The Clock is Ticking, who can reach the Conduit First?

* * *

Chapter 22 - Poetry to Paramilitary

Ash is well-known on the Normandy for her poetry hobby, both reading and writing, but what confusing some of them is how she could go from loving Poetry to Joining the Military...

* * *

Chapter 23 - Return To The Citadel

They've been called back to the Citadel, word has come that the Council are putting together a multi-race task force. But while the Squad know what's really going on, they can't do a damn thing, as the Normandy crew, bar few, don't.

* * *

Chapter 24 - Rebellion

Unable to take the Normandy, the Squad attempt to take a fast-transport instead. But then, they're new to hijacking...

* * *

Chapter 25 - A Little Backstory

Captain Andersons' story is a bit more expansive than both Shepard and Stephen thought. While under lockdown, Captain Anderson tells his tale.

* * *

Chapter 26 - Escape

Saren is closing in on the Conduit, and everyone knows he's winning that race. But thanks to a little help from Anderson, they'll at least be able to catch up.

* * *

Chapter 27 - Punching Through

Saren, aware of their chase, has put a little present for the Normandy at the exit end of their relay jump. Can a lone frigate get past a fleet twice the size of the one that nearly destroyed it the first time? Cheaters Anonymous thinks so.

* * *

Chapter 28 - Decisions, Decisions

They're airdropping the two Mako's onto Ilos. But in a moment of clarity, Shepard thinks back on where she came from, What she did and where she is now as a person, and thinks about just what caused her to change.

* * *

Chapter 29 - Finding the Conduit

Ilos is big. And there isn't a linear path for them to follow. Forced to split up, the split squads in the Mako's search for the illusive mini-mass-relay.

* * *

Chapter 30 - The Final Chase

They've found the conduit, and entered through it. Now the race is on to get up the Citadel Tower, upload Vigil's program and kill Saren. Easy, right?

* * *

Epilogue - Deep in the Black

In the space between galaxies, a Reaper awakes.


	4. MD3 Outlines

**Authors Notes:** This one covers the two years between Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. (The first covered in MD1 and MD2, and the latter is covered in MD4). The timeline elements from the outline has been removed as it was purely for me on a writing standpoint. Beware, there are parts that will spoil the story for you in places. But since I doubt I'd ever get to actually write this story to how I want, that's why I'm posting the outlines.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Siege of the Citadel

The Battle of the Citadel continues within the Citadel, Fighting Geth ground forces.

* * *

Chapter 2 - To the Four Winds

Squad members leaving the Normandy.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Operations Officer Mcpherson

Change of Identity for Stephen, to Alex, Training in Arcturus. Tali is granted permission for sharing the Tantalus Drive Core tech.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Hunting Geth

On the Normandy, Jennifer Shepard and the crew of the Normandy struggle in their fight to drive the Geth back to the Perseus Veil without the assistance of Shepard's squad.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Sabotage in Argos Rho

Alex has completed part of his Tier-3 training, and is taking leave with Tali to begin work in the Argos Rho Cluster, and gains a bit of help from Shepard while her new ground squad are on Pinnacle Station, training.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Quarian Flotilla

Alex and Tali are onboard the Normandy, as Tali is finally returning home. Shepard is unable to stay, however, but Alex has access to a FTL-capable shuttle so he can leave when he needs to. Alex is present at Tali's, 'inauguration' into the crew of the Neema.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Investigation and Delayed Bad News  
Part 1

Alex is transferred to the embassy on the Citadel, to await word on his first posting from Captain – now Councillor, Anderson. During his wait, he begins his investigations into the Collectors, using evidence discovered during the mission to stop Saren. Partway through, however, he hears about the Normandy.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Investigation and Delayed Bad News  
Part 2

Alex joins up with a rather matured Liara T'Soni, and the pair begin tracking down Shepard's body. They discover that the Shadow Broker recovered Shepard, and is intending to sell her body to the Collectors. Distraught that she did indeed die from spacing, the pair fights tooth and nail to stop the deal and recover the body.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Death Won't Be The End

They have recovered Shepard's body from the Shadow Broker, but that is only the start of the issue, as several wrenches are thrown into the works, one of which Alex recognises. Eventually, even they admit they cannot protect Shepard from the collectors, and only a face rather familiar will be able to, and more.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Cerberus

While Liara observes the transfer of Shepard's Body to a Cerberus transport, Alex ensures that he can monitor Lazarus Cell, going so far as to plant a tracer of his and Tali's own devising onto the ship, and pulls, 'An Obi-wan from Attack of the Clones'.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Breakthrough

Having long ago hired the services of a Salarian research team, Alex hears back in regards to duplicating the Quantum Synapse technology, essentially an advancement of the 'Blue Box' technology that allows truly sapient Artificial Intelligence. Concurrently, the efforts in Argos Rho succeed in rendering it a deserted Cluster, and so the process of stripping the abandoned Pinnacle Station and installation of a new sub-orbital station within Sylsalto, a large Ice-Gas Giant. Also, one last piece of luck brings Alex one step closer to his personal goal of creating a Sapient AI.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Arcs of Angels

Alex' life has been busy for a long time, as he has many things running at once. Investigating the Collectors, building up his resources, building up his skills, and working on 'Project Derevko'. And only when he receives a cryptic message, is he brought out of the stressful triple-life and fully into getting back in touch with his friends.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Bout Damn Time

The Funeral for Shepard is only days away, and the crew are back. To keep his cover, Alex pretends to have met Stephen, when he was introduced to Tali on Arcturus Station. The Squad are brought in on his Identity change and that it was actually Shepard's idea, since 'bringing someone back from the dead was a bigger nightmare of paperwork'. Finally, time comes for the Funeral. He's surprised to see Another headstone, it's a double Funeral. "Stephen *********"

* * *

Chapter 14 - Set-Backs

His Salarian teams have finished creating the technology that would, automatically, produce 'Quantum Synaptic Processors', and only luck has the technology already in Argos Rho, with a fake shipment going elsewhere, when the research station is invaded and most of the team die in defence of the labs. Alex is on another off-the-books visit, and manages to only save 2 of the Salarians. Well away from the station, he activates hidden detonators, destroying most of the structure keeping the station together, and turns its own defences onto itself. Alex swears to fire back.

* * *

Chapter 15 - Strike-Back

Alex is infiltrating a Cerberus outpost, and finds the location of the Cell's databanks. It's a cell dedicated to AI research, including the 'EDI' project. He wants it, and he won't stop at anything to get it.

* * *

Chapter 16 - Project Derevko

Returning from the mission to Intai'sei, Alex has begun modifying the EDI program, and has enlisted the help of Tali and the two Salarians, whom are brought into the plan, and told what he was aiming for,, and how it actually really circumvents the Citadel Treatise on AI development, Creation and Implementation. Ends with the program complete, about to be installed.

* * *

Chapter 17 - Irina

Digitally, Irina is born on exactly the half-year anniversary of Shepard's death. Details the 'Project Derevko', both the station and Irina herself in her current form of being a Holoprojection from the Quantum Synaptic Processor 'bluebox'. Tali arrives and meets her, and the whole group begin watching Alex' DVD's in his house on Intai'sei.

* * *

Chapter 18 - Alias

In the short time since Irina was born a lot has happened, and Alex ever-prescient-like observation of Lazarus Cell has expanded to other Cerberus Cells. Only now, a situation is beginning, and Alex needs all the help he can get. It's time for him to take a new, temporary, identity. Jack Bristow is in the House.

* * *

Chapter 19 - Fusion

While Alex is on his mission, Tali oversees the creation of Irina's new body...

* * *

Chapter 20 - N3

Alex arrives at the new training facility on Arcturus, and begins the process to formalise his new status under the Alliance' MVC.

* * *

Chapter 21 - Resurrecting A Machine

Tali has returned to the Flotilla, but in her wake, Alex is left with new intelligence about the Lazarus Cell. Feeling up to a heist, 'Jack Bristow' and 'Laura Bristow' make way to the Minuteman Station.

* * *

Chapter 22 - A Twist in Fate

Returning from the heist, Alex and Irina find that there's a problem: A man from Alex' past is there, waiting for them, and he's not friendly.

* * *

Chapter 23 - Ascension

Alex is shocked when Tali sends him a message about Kahlee Sanders. Whatever the timeline should have been on that, it's different here, and only just beginning.

* * *

Chapter 24 - Jormangund

He'd always wondered how a company he'd bought stock in was able to manufacture the best Armour in the galaxy, armour that was ridiculously strong. But then, he'd not realised, until now, that they had a connection to the Collectors.

* * *

Chapter 25 - Hazard Operations

Before, they'd never gone against anyone wearing armour from Jormangund, but now they are, and they're realising just how bad it might be to go against the Collectors, given the connection.

* * *

Chapter 26 - Marina

Alex arrives back from some N4 training program, to a surprise new member of the group. Enter, his Daughter, Marina.

* * *

Chapter 27 - Laying the Foundation

Now head of the company, formerly known as 'Jormangund', Alex begins making ties with many elite forces across the galaxy, and finds it rather funny just who are assigned to representing the Alliance...

* * *

Chapter 28 - N4

No longer are the certifications done in simulations. Now it's time for a live mission. Is it just luck, however, that he's to attack a Cerberus Cell responsible for altering Paul Grayson?

* * *

Chapter 29 - Waking From Death

2 years. That's how long she's been 'Mostly Dead'. Well, now she's being woken, and wakes into a warzone. She's in a Cerberus base, and Mech's are loose. Guess it's time to meet up with Jacob, huh?

* * *

Chapter 30 - Station Lazarus

He lost contact with the Cerberus base, and Alex believes he knows why, and so he and Marina, on her first mission, head to the station to investigate. Is he just in time to be reunited with Shepard, though?


	5. MD4 Outlines

**Authors Notes:** This covers Mass Effect 2. As you'll notice, the last couple of chapters don't have any summary. But then, those are obvious for what they're about, I think.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Meeting Lazarus

POV: Shepard

Shepard has woken up from her sleep and escaped Lazarus Station. Now she's on her way to Minuteman Station, to meet the man behind Project Lazarus

* * *

Chapter 2 - Finding Veetor

POV: Tali

A human colony has been attacked, and The Quarians are investigating, mostly because one of their own was on that planet. And so, they send out Tali'Zorah Vas Neema to investigate and Find Veetor.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Home

POV: Alex

Arriving home from Lazarus Station, Alex, Irina and Marina go through the files downloaded, and treasure the trove they found there.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Heading for Freedom's Progress

POV: Shepard

Sent by The Illusive Man, Shepard heads to Freedom's Progress with Cerberus Officer Miranda Lawson and familiar face Cerberus Operative Jacob Taylor.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Chasing Shuttles

POV: Alex

Having received a coded message from Tali, Alex and Marina head for Freedom's Progress, and meeting up with them, putting them on a collision course Reunion...

* * *

Chapter 6 - Reunion

POV: Shepard

After a long time, Alex and Shepard are face to face, glad that the other is alive. But, of course, Alex has news to give Shepard, and there's the mission.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Separate Ways

POV: Alex

Mission Over, unfortunately neither Alex, Marina nor Tali can join up just yet with Shepard. At least Alex and Tali met Jacob before, so, there's that.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Trouble on Omega

POV: Garrus

They knew him as Archangel. They hated him, and he hated them. He knew what he'd become, and he knew that it was only made worse because he'd known it all along. But they killed his team, due a traitor, and now they were coming for him. But would help come too late?

* * *

Chapter 9 - Returning to Minuteman

POV: Shepard

They're on their way back to the Cerberus starbase where Shepard had spoken to TIM. But she can't help how she feels, about having seen him again, but his being unable to join her. At least, on arriving back at the station, TIM has something to distract her.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Informing Anderson

POV: Alex

On a routine supply run from Citadel to Argos Rho, Alex stops by Councillor Anderson's office, informing him of Shepard's return, and mission. There, he also picks up a mission from Anderson, to rescue an imprisoned Spectre on a Prison Ship...

* * *

Chapter 11 - Passing By Purgatory

POV: Alex

With his mission, and unique circumstances, using his alias 'Jack Bristow', Alex heads to the prison ship, knowing that as Jack Bristow, the guards can only find that he is 'worthless' except for a bit of money only he can access, which he is apparently willing to give up for this Spectre. But then, he doesn't expect their response

* * *

Chapter 12 - Receiving a Ship

POV: Shepard

She knows what's coming, but still, it doesn't take her long to be overwhelmed by her new ship. With Joker and Chakwas, she knows that soon it would become home. She just wished that the onboard AI wasn't, quite, so uptight. She can't wait to move on, but of course, she must go recruit her squad first...

* * *

Chapter 13 - Rescuing Alex

POV: Marina

Upon finding out her Dad has been isolated and imprisoned on Purgatory, the Prison Ship, Marina begins her first solo mission. She's inexperienced, but she hopes she can pull it off. She soon learns though, she can't do it all by herself. Thankfully, when she gets bogged down, she realises just who she can get to help. Of course, will she?

* * *

Chapter 14 - Dossier: The Warlord

POV: Shepard

Time is of the Essence, and she needs to get to Doctor Okeer (Or rather, Grunt, as she expects) What she doesn't expect, is Alex to not be there. They had planned out how to meet up after she got the Normandy. Fighting through mercenaries, she can't help but wonder just where her beau has gone. Has he abandoned her?

* * *

Chapter 15 - Escape

POV: Marina

A woman with loads of Tattoo's and massive anger problem. Yeah, others would have said it'd be impossible to convince Jack to help her. Just Marina, inexperienced and way over her head. But then, Marina's shuttle was keylocked to only her or her Dad. So there's that. Escaping Purgatory is dangerous, and not nearly as easy as the game ever made it out to be.

* * *

Chapter 16 - Welcome to Hazard Squad

POV: Alex

It's a surprise, but not unwelcome, when he finds that Marina got Jack to help bust him out. His own abilities at least keep Jack from just knocking him out and making 'Princess' take her someplace where she can hijack her own shuttle. Away from Purgatory, Alex begins the recruitment speech, hoping it would work...

* * *

Chapter 17 - Arriving on Omega

POV: Shepard

Omega, the ass end of the galaxy. What a highly-respected Salarian Doctor is doing there, they don't know, but at least they know where he is. Learning from Aria, they realise that Archangel can wait. There are Vorcha seeking to undermine the station, and Doctor Solus is the only one who can fix it.

* * *

Chapter 18 - Heading for Haestrom

POV: Tali

She knows she'll find, well, a certain something there, but she knows that the details that made it matter weren't in the game. So, with her team to defend her and the other scientists, her team begin their journey to a system who's sun is dying before its time.

* * *

Chapter 19 - Heading for Omega

POV: Alex

Alex, Marina and Jack are heading for Omega. The plan? Speak to Aria, go to Garrus, kill the Blood Pack, Eclipse and Blue Suns Mercenaries. Now that's a plan Jack can get on board with.

* * *

Chapter 20 - Dossier: The Professor

POV: Shepard

Shepard, Miranda and Jacob head through the lower Residential section, hunting for Doctor Solus, but they're finding a bit of resistance, then there's the issue of the disease, and convincing Doctor Solus to come with. At least Shepard knows what to say to get him to agree... right?

* * *

Chapter 21 - Following Mercenaries

POV: Alex

They were too late to catch up with Shepard before she went off, Aria doesn't know whether to Archangel or Doctor Solus, but at least they know she's here. Picking the more destructive option, The group follow the mercenaries to their base, and preparing for a pincer strike, hoping Shepard will show up.

* * *

Chapter 22 - Dossier: Archangel

POV: Shepard

Finally, she's going to see another friendly face. As she signs up with the Mercenaries, she can't help catch a grin and wink from Aria. But, there's no time to waste, the last hovercar is waiting for them. On arriving at the Merc Base, though, she can't help feel saddened that Alex wasn't here, signing up to join up with her here either.

* * *

Chapter 23 - Blowing Shit Up

POV: Alex

Sheer Destruction. Absobloodylutely Awesome. 10,000 words of pure destruction. Alex and Jack sure had a great time. Marina's not too pleased though, when her pistol is knocked away and happens to get blown up with the Mantis Gunship...

* * *

Chapter 24 - Helping Old Friends

POV: Alex

He can't believe it. They were gone by the time they had finished blowing up the Merc base. He'd seen them go to Garrus, so at least, he hopes, they're alive and on the Normandy. Hell the ship was gone when he arrived back on the main level to report in with Aria. But, he can't exactly catch them on Purgatory either, when he receives a message from Kaidan.

* * *

Chapter 25 - Contacting The Illusive Man

POV: Shepard

They're back, and Tim wants a Word. He wants Shepard to wake Grunt, and learns about just who Archangel was. It's a kind of shock, as he mentions that she's had three encounters with old crewmembers in a short time. He sees her sadness when she asks if he knows where Alex is, and he can't help feel sorry for reporting that he has no intelligence on the man. Though the fact surprises him, mainly because Cerberus has tried to keep an eye on him for a long time, since he attained N4 certification.

* * *

Chapter 26 - Dossier: Subject Zero

POV: Shepard

She's on the way to Purgatory, hoping that at least here, she will find Alex. After almost getting arrested, and fighting her way to the admin room, she's got a surprise waiting.

* * *

Chapter 27 - Readying Horizon

POV: Ashley

With Kaidan off, somewhere, Ashley readies Horizon Colony for the upcoming Collector attack she feels is coming, regardless of all the changes to the timeline, and the cheating that Alex had done.

* * *

Chapter 28 - Station Derevko

POV: Irina

Irina arrives 'home', and finds her station self preoccupied. No longer able to 'synchronise' themselves as a singular person, they rely on traditional methods of sharing information. Time to find out what's wrong.

* * *

Chapter 29 - STG

POV: Alex

The Hazard Squad arrive on PLANET, and assist the STG unit led by Kaidan. Kaidan is proud that Alex had progressed to N4 now, as the unit clears out the Geth base, they catch up.

* * *

Chapter 30 - You Don't Know Jack Escaped?

POV: Shepard

On Purgatory, Shepard is simply shocked at hearing the words coming out of the prison's Warden. 'Subject Zero' escaped, was let out by some young woman who tried to free someone else but couldn't get to their top-level security zone, and somehow convinced Jack to help her get the man out. Of course, learning that it was "Jack Bristow", Shepard realises that two of the people Tim wanted her to recruit were missing. If only she knew just who he was.

* * *

Chapter 31 - Sudden Attack

POV: Tali

The problem with some knowledge of what to come, was that it wasn't complete. That knowledge hadn't let Tali know just when the Geth would notice their presence, only that they would at some point. She has her people do what they can to bunker in, and hope that by the time Shepard arrives, her team wouldn't be down to just herself and Kal'Reegar.

* * *

Chapter 32 - Dossier: Jack Bristow

POV: Shepard

She has no idea who Jack Bristow is. Neither games nor books spoke of any such character, and at this point would be when they'd be called to Horizon. But now, she got 5 instead of 4 Dossiers from Tim, and this is the final one. No sign of Alex, she doesn't know if he's dead or following his own steps of cheating. But she's got this one last recruitment to do, and Tim has intel of where this Jack Bristow will be during a small window.

* * *

Chapter 33 - The Fires of Hades

POV: Alex

'Jack Bristow', on another operation, Jack Zero and 'Sydney Bristow' by his side, face severe opposition. Intel was that the base they're going to was a Cerberus base, but this aint no Cerberus Base. They need help, but with comms jammed, they can't get any... right?

* * *

Chapter 34 - Aliases

POV: Shepard

"What? Now is not the time to be asking that!" Alex popped out of cover for a moment and fired at the batarian that had been sneaking below my own field of view. I shouted back, "Couldn't you have told me that you would have codenames? I'd have known on Purgatory that you were there! That that was why you weren't on Korlus, Omega or Purgatory!" Alex looked at me, and said, "I _was_ on Omega. You just weren't looking!"

* * *

Chapter 35 - The Omega-4 Relay

POV: Aria

She has long been contracted by Alex to watch the nearby Relay. It was easy money. Just record and transmit whenever the Collectors come and go. Normally, it's via smaller ships, transports, but the ship that just arrived through it is, a bit bigger. One she's seen come and go for several events in the past... The Destruction of the Normandy first, then, notably, whenever a human colony would disappear.

* * *

Chapter 36 - Normandy SR-2

POV: Alex

Finally. He's finally on the squad, along with Jack who appreciates the part where she's getting paid _twice_ now, and Marina. The Normandy is bigger than he thought it'd be. Smaller than he'd hoped, though, given the plans he'd seen before.

* * *

Chapter 37 - Family

POV: Marina

She'd always wondered what her Mother was like. The stories from Irina and her Dad hadn't really done her justice, though. Oh, they really hadn't.

* * *

Chapter 38 - Run to Horizon

POV: Shepard

The distress call has arrived, and they're running at full. Time to kick Collector ass and take names.

* * *

Chapter 39 - Turning Back the Tide

POV: Alex

The colony's defences are coming online, but they need time. Together, Shepard, Miranda, Jacob, Garrus, Alex and Jack protect Marina and Mordin as they work. It'd be easy, if it weren't for Loads of Scions, Collector Assassins and the Praetorian. After, theres a double-reunion.

* * *

Chapter 40 - Meeting the Illusive Man

POV: Alex

After all the time that has passed since Tim began following 'Jack Bristow' and attempting to get information on 'Alex', and the failures involved 'Stephen', He finally gets to meet the galaxy's other 'Illusive Man'. Neither are very happy with the other, but at least TIM knows Alex is a good man, right?

* * *

Chapter 41 - Several Dossiers

POV: Shepard

Amused by Alex' reaction to meeting Tim, Shepard gets her turn to report in, and receives the last of the Dossiers... Zaeed is easy, as he's on his own way to the Shadow Sea Cluster. But next up, is Tali. Of course, Shepard will recruit her first. She's in Geth space, and can't wait for her, after all.

* * *

Chapter 42 - Taking Shelter

POV: Tali

The Geth has surrounded her and her team completely, and only few are remaining on the Team. And then she gets what she knew would be coming. Shepard is coming, and soon these Geth learn what happens when they piss off Commander Shepard.

* * *

Chapter 43 - Landing on Haestrom

POV: Alex

Simply put? Stay Out Of The Sunlight. Feeling like he's in a particular episode of Doctor Who, but reversed, Alex and the Squad make their way to rescue Tali. Having a psychotic Biotic on his squad is certainly helping, but then, since when was anything simple?

* * *

Chapter 44 - Dossier: The Engineer

POV: Shepard

Back to killing Geth, she's enjoying herself, going against those she knows how to defeat. She's fitter, tougher, and the old squad are far better than before. Alex, Garrus, Ash, Kaidan, they've all improved drastically in the two years since she 'died'. And Marina, while inexperienced, is quickly catching up, she's certainly learned more in the less-than-a-month she'd been with the Normandy than Alex had in that same time span. Jack is amazing to watch just go at it, and neither Miranda nor Jacob are slouches in combat, either. But she really misses Tali. Fighting or not, Tali will always have a big place in her heart.

* * *

Chapter 45 - Better than the Last One

POV: Tali

Tali's on the SR-2, and she's really impressed. The newer Tantalus Drive Core, and the upgraded and improved Stealth System are wonders to behold. If only it weren't a Cerberus Ship, but can't have it all ways. Adjusting quickly, she quickly gets back into arguing like siblings with Garrus, playing games with Alex, teaching Marina and spending time with Shepard, whom she missed a lot.

* * *

Chapter 46 - Visit to the Citadel

POV: Alex

Visiting the Citadel, while the crew take shifts of Shore leave, Alex, Shepard and Marina plan on taking a day out as a family. While Garrus chases down some leads in finding the traitor that got most of his team killed, and Tali stops by some of her friends she made on the Citadel, Miranda and Jacob make a quick pickup, and various other little jobs by the rest of the Squad, Alex and Marina show Shepard some of their more secret Cheats, in addition to other things.

* * *

Chapter 47 - Spectre Status

POV: Shepard

Shepard and Alex take a trip to the Presidium, and meeting with Anderson, Shepard learns that she still holds Spectre Status, thanks to earlier intervention from Alex, although Anderson isn't pleased that she didn't check in earlier. Afterward, she and Alex spends time alone, just decompressing.

* * *

Chapter 48 - Checking In

POV: Alex

Their supply run over, Alex and Marina make the rounds of contacting their various sources and contacts in the Council Races' governments for intelligence, as well as Irina, who is on a self-assigned covert operation somewhere in the Terminus Systems.

* * *

Chapter 49 - Tracking

POV: Marina

Marina makes a chance discovery while on a little shopping trip to the Taysari Wards, and she follows, curious as events unfold before her. But, before she knows it, she's in a lot of trouble, both with Alex, and with what she'd been Tracking.

* * *

Chapter 50 - Meeting Kasumi Goto

POV: Alex

Alex had worried sick about what happened to Marina, when he first heard the news from C-Sec about the situation, but he and Shepard quickly intervened, only to realise that their assistance was a little too late, but in the good way. Marina had been helped out of trouble by Kasumi Goto, Master Thief. Not quite what he'd been expecting.

* * *

Chapter 51 - Loyalty Mission: Garrus

POV: Alex

Alex, Marina and Tali help Garrus track down the traitor, before he leaves the Citadel.  
insert more detail

* * *

Chapter 52 - Family Time

POV: Marina

Back on the Normandy and heading out on a new assignment, It isn't long before Marina realises how much she liked spending time with her mum and dad, and if she's reading the signals right, she thinks her mum loves it just as much.

* * *

Chapter 53 - Time Passing By

POV: Alex

Five Star Systems, several missions. Same old side missions. Jacob got to chat to his dad, Miranda's sister got in touch to the Cerberus Operatives' confusion, Jack got to blow up the Cerberus facility that she'd been held in, and Zaeed killed the guy who shot him point blank range in the eye after the Normandy 'mysteriously' passed by the dead-man-piloting's ship. Just another day on the Normandy.

* * *

Chapter 54 - Welcome To Illium

POV: Alex

They've got leads on Thane Krios and the Justicar, Samara. And both are apparently on Illium. To the confusion of the rest of the crew, the 'Old Normandy 6' are excited to be getting back in touch with Liara after so long, longer for some.

* * *

Chapter 55 - Hey Little Sister

POV: Alex

Alex goes to meet Liara, and finds it somewhat annoying that Miranda tags along, and under the watch of the Cerberus officer, Alex is reunited with his Little Sister, after over a year of hearing nothing. Of course, once she is invited into talking with the adoptive siblings, Miranda gets to know just how the 'Stephen *********', 'Alex Mcpherson' and 'Jack Bristow' facets make up the person. To facilitate friendship between herself and Alex with Miranda, Liara has arranged through her contacts for Miranda to meet her own Little Sister, and asks Alex to go along to watch her back.

* * *

Chapter 56 - Dossier: The Assassin

POV: Shepard

Thanks to Liara's job as an Information Broker, Shepard, Alex, Jacob and Kasumi head to Dantius Towers to find and recruit Thane Krios, who's an oddity in the criminal underworld: He's an assassin with ethics. But on arrival, it's clear that forewarned or not, it isn't going to be as easy as any of them thought. For one reason, or another, the towers are protected and patrolled by a lot of Blue Suns.

* * *

Chapter 57 - Nassana Dantius

POV: Alex

Getting up the towers seemed to be the easy part, when it comes to the final floor to gain entry. Of course their arrival, particularly the bit about who is among the group, shocks Nassana Dantius, owner of the building. Expecting Thane's arrival, Alex senses the moment, and takes down half of the Blue Suns. What happens next shocks no one.

* * *

Chapter 58 - Why You Shouldn't Follow Justicars

POV: Marina

Shortly after the others left to recruit Thane, Marina was just shopping, minding her own business, when she noticed the Justicar. Getting the go ahead from EDI and Miranda, Marina was just following from a distance, trying to be discrete. Of course, when she finds the Justicar dealing with some Mercenaries sent by Morinth, she realises just Why You Shouldn't Follow Justicars.

* * *

Chapter 59 - Dossiers: The Justicar

POV: Shepard

Thane is on the team, and just as they leave the Towers, EDI comms in to report that Marina is tracking the Justicar. When they arrive, however, they find Marina is unconscious, bleeding heavily from multiple gashes, and she isn't healing. While Alex is frantic and quickly rushes Marina back to the Normandy, Shepard, Jacob, Kasumi and Thane head on, following the trail of dead Mercenaries after the Justicar. After finishing the job, and recognising Shepard for who and what she is, the team then hear about how bad Marina is, and learn who it was that did that to her. Shepard is livid, but barely contains her anger. Upon boarding the Normandy, however, everyone learns a new rule.

* * *

Chapter 60 - Kryptonite

POV: Alex

Taking Marina back to the Normandy, Alex notices very little in his rush, and before he knows it, Marina is on a bed in the Normandy's infirmary, being treated by Chakwas who can't get two words about Marina's physiology from Alex, making her job doubly hard. Of course, learning who did it to his daughter means he's not thinking straight when the team arrive on the Normandy half an hour later.

* * *

Chapter 61 - Isolation

POV: Mix

Alex has sealed the doors to the Infirmary, and only Chakwas can get through. Liara had visited, both in an attempt to speak with him, to provide comfort and to visit Marina, but even she was denied entry. The crew, those both Cerberus and those recruited specifically to be on Shepard's Crew, all pray that Marina can pull though. While they may not know just what she is to both Shepard and Alex, they do know that she is very important to the two. Even Shepard has isolated herself, in the Captains' Cabin on Deck 1, and no one at all can get through. While those two have dealt with what happened by physically isolating themselves from everyone else, Tali has put herself into her work, and all attempts to speak to her are met with silence. Garrus, who didn't know Marina much, similarly throws himself into his work, but he at least speaks to people, when they seek him out. Miranda, who got to know Marina a bit as well, seems particularly thrown by the incident, given the cause. Mordin, on the other hand, is too busy trying to help somehow that no one gets a chance to speak to the Salarian. All anyone else knows is that he keeps running between the research lab and the infirmary, and occasionally makes private encrypted calls from within Alex' shuttle – to whom, no-one knows. Of those who aren't isolating themselves in some way, though, Kasumi is hit harder, given how she'd met 'the kid'. And what everyone wants to know, is how Samara can be so calm, considering what she'd done to the kid.

* * *

Chapter 62 - Returning to the Citadel

POV: Mix

Time is of the essence, Marina has very little time and normally, the Normandy wouldn't make the trip in time, but everyone is working overtime, getting every scrap of speed from the ship as they can. Irina and the Salarian team who created both their genetic structures are waiting in the Citadel's STG facilities. With priority access, the Normandy quickly docks at the best spot to get Marina to the facilities quickly. As Anderson learns of some of the sorts of people Shepard has been recruiting, he can't help but be angry at the Asari's Justicars in general for allowing this sort of thing to be 'acceptable'. Shepard comes out of hiding, and she and Alex both stay by her side throughout the trip and the operation. Tali, Kasumi and Garrus also go and provide the two with some moral support, while Ashley and Kaidan wonder if something on the horizon for them should end before it begins.

* * *

Chapter 63 - Loyalty Mission: Thane

POV: Miranda

While Grunt isn't exactly sociable, or willing to admit that just maybe the others have skills, Miranda knows that Grunt wouldn't say a word about Marina, after what happened to Samara. Zaeed, on the other hand, is quite vocal, but in support of them, rather than against, contrary to her expections. Of course, Samara has isolated herself to avoid conflict with the Crew. It's no surprise to her that both Alex and Shepard are with her, waiting for news from the doctors, nor that Mordin is part of that team alongside Chakwas. Even Tali and Garrus are there, and she knows that Ashley and Kaidan want to be there as well, but there isn't enough space for more than 4 visitors. The biggest surprise to her, was Jack's reaction to what had happened to Marina. Even she isn't brave enough to say anything about Subject Zero's attachment, however. None of those three are in any frame of mind to get to work but a rather time sensitive matter has come up for Thane. Miranda knows that only she and Jacob can really work on this. A small crew is preferable over the usual large one, anyway. And considering what she'd do if her sister was in this predicament... well it's kind of personal to Miranda to see this through.

* * *

Chapter 64 - Upgrading the SR-2

POV: Tali

Marina is on the slow road to recovery and on her way back to her home on Intai'sei. As much as tali wants to go with her and help her, Tali knows can't as she has her duties to the mission, to the ship, and to Shepard, and she must put her loyalties in that order. While Shepard, Alex and Doctor Chakwas are away in the Argos Rho cluster, The Normandy pulls into the Minuteman Stations' Drydock for some oft-delayed upgrades, and she must oversee them. Thankfully, her ability to talk with any of the four on Intai'sei from the Horse Head Nebula is in no way affected by the distance.

* * *

Chapter 65 - Chasing Down a Problem

POV: Irina

Much as she wanted, she couldn't stay. She had seen how Alex and Shepard were, watching over their daughter. She and Alex may have had to pretend, before, on their 'Jack and Laura Bristow' missions, but they were not married, and their affection was merely platonic. But while he had been off gallivanting around the cosmos rescuing spectres, assisting STG units, and working on his Bristow identity, then working on the Normandy, she'd been busy working on the more nastier elements to the Collectors, and the races' connections to many nasty biological experiments. And unfortunately, one old acquaintance of theirs had contually escaped them, until now. Tough choice as it was, only she could chase him down.

* * *

Chapter 66 - Loyalty Mission: Kasumi

POV: Shepard

Back on the ship for a day, and this was just what she needed. Not. Kasumi's attempt to lift Shepards' recent personality shift doesn't go down well, but she does try at it. Unfortunately, Kasumi realises that she doesn't know the Commander well enough to know when to leave alone. She's pissed off, angry, hurt and worried sick, and with the others giving her room to deal, she doesn't deal well, reverting to her old behaviour patterns. The Bitch is Back and she's angrier than ever.

* * *

Chapter 67 - N5

POV: Alex

Marina is well enough that even she has told him to stop mothering her, and that she'd be up on her feet in no time, ignoring that the effects of the Reave had severely reduced her healing ability for a long time to come. Even Shepard had left, and frankly, he hoped she wouldn't. Angry at that, pissed off still at Samara, and in general worried sick about the possibility of complications, Alex leaves, and decides to express his anger in the final stage for his latest MVC certifications – becoming an N5. To become an N5, however, the certification relies on the final task being a real honest-to-god genuine mission, and not just a live-fire excercise in a holographic simulator.

* * *

Chapter 68 - Picking Up a Package

POV: Alex

His company, formerly Jormangund, has completed a phase of upgrades, and he gets to test the latest piece. Still yet to return to the Normandy and with a fresh N5 badge to affix to his armour of choice, Alex heads out on his own to the Eagle Nebula, to deal with the Infected VI mission on his own. Of course, when you're fighting on your own, with probably no intent on not just succeeding but surviving to, tends to make you more liable to not on either count.

* * *

Chapter 69 - A Tough Choice

POV: Irina

She's finally found where the man only known as 'Sarge' has hidden himself, when she gets a distress beacon from Alex. She doesn't know if delaying to kill the man would mean Alex would die, but as she intends to do just that, the moment of truth, she gets an urgent message from Marina. Save Alex, or let him die to kill Sarge. Touch Choice.

* * *

Chapter 70 - Collector And Geth Ambush

POV: Shepard

Tim has contacted Shepard, he's got a new mission for them, now that the crew are... mostly... together. Considering that the ones he didn't want on the ship aren't on it, meaning Alex and Marina, he feels that it is better to go ahead and make sure they don't return to the crew, as those two held the most sway over Shepard. Of course, the mission he gives them isn't above board. Thankfully, Shepard and Tali know what's coming, kind of. It's time, to board a Collector Ship.

* * *

Chapter 71 - Hide and Geth Seek

POV: Alex

It was a trap, but a trap involving the Geth too. Trapped on the Collector ship, Shepard and her squad try to hide from the collector and Geth hunting them within the labyrinth that is the Collectors' vessel.

* * *

Chapter 72 - Reinforcements

POV: Irina

Getting Alex back up to speed, both with his health and with what is happening in the greater Galaxy, the pair make way to the Collector Ship and make an entrance that the Expendables would be proud of.

* * *

Chapter 73 - Loyalty Mission: Ashley

POV: Shepard

**Authors Note:** Hadn't any idea for this one.

* * *

Chapter 74 - Welcome to Tuchanka

POV: Alex

The Normandy arrives on Tuchanka, and the ground team all meet Urdnot Wrex. While Shepard, Alex, Garrus and Tali are welcomed by Wrex, not many of the others are.

* * *

Chapter 75 - Loyalty Mission: Grunt

POV: Shepard

"Survive a Thresher Maw attack. Easy, Alex said. Yeah, well, he's eating his words. At least grunt's having fun. But Me? I'm in full flashback panic attack mode, only unlike most, I don't become useless while I'm having them. They say payback's a bitch. Well, it's my middle name. For all my fallen friends on Akuze."

* * *

Chapter 76 - Partying

POV: Alex

Wrex told her not to go, out of respect for her past. Surprised not only at the smile on her face, but the results too. Urdnot clan begin an impromptu celebration.

* * *

Chapter 77 - Loyalty Mission: Mordin

POV: Shepard

Simple. Find Mordin's protégé. Shepard and Alex know what they'll find, however, and so far their work on Mordin has born fruit. Will he revert, though?

* * *

Chapter 78 - Wanted

POV: Alex

It began with something simple. A mission. How else? Then, something went wrong. Then another. Then another, until eventually, the Alliance, the Council... we're wanted, now. We're "criminals". But with the fate of the galaxy on our hands, we can't just let them cuff us, chuck us in a cell and throw away the key.

* * *

Chapter 79 - Hiding in Argos Rho

POV: Alex

We ran, and we ran hard. It's kind of easy when you have an incredibly fast Frigate with a zero-emission propulsion and stealth system. It's kind of hard, though, when you need to resupply and all ports are shut. Well, nearly all. The one in Argos Rho isn't. Of course, explaining to Miranda Lawson that I hacked a Mass Relay pair and shut down the connection for all other traffic after a long period of making people believe it was unstable and forced them to evacuate that cluster, a cluster which they believe has no other connections to other clusters? Yeah.

* * *

Chapter 80 - Welcome to Intai'Sei

POV: Alex

Wanted fugitives, that's us. Shepard and I are showing the folks around our house on Intai'sei, while the Normandy's systems are in overhaul at my private shipyard. The joys of that. Of course, we still have to leave on occasion and investigate, or purposely pop up our heads to make sure our disappearance isn't so total as to cause suspicion.

* * *

Chapter 81 - Home is Where the Heart Is

POV: Marina

With Alex and Shepard on Intai'sei, Marina gets to catch up on her missing time. Not the circumstances she'd hoped for, but still. She's healthy, and wants to work on her abilities. At least the 'just-a-bitch' is staying on the Normandy, though she wants to kill the cow.

* * *

Chapter 82 - Alias

POV: Marina

Finally going on a mission, the powerhouse that is Shepard, Alex, Irina and Marina go undercover to investigate just how the incident went the way it did. Jack Bristow, accompanied by 'Laura Bristow', aka Irina, 'Katherine', aka Shepard, and 'Sydney Bristow', aka Marina,

* * *

Chapter 83 - Finding Evidence

POV: Irina

Splitting off from the group, 'Laura' makes a connection that she doesn't like, and thanks to her identity being unknown, she can go and use her own connection to the company.

* * *

Chapter 84 - Fighting for Freedom

POV: Shepard

They had found the evidence that exonerates them, but they can't exactly get it out there. Now with alliance platoons out in force waiting for them, with shoot-to-kill orders.

* * *

Chapter 85 - Bristow Strikes Back

POV: Alex

His own company had betrayed him, and he's pissed, as is Shepard. But as his identity as Jack Bristow isn't established – otherwise Tim would have known who he was – Alex gets to wage war on the company, and they're not going to like his methods.

* * *

Chapter 86 - Wait, What?

POV: Shepard

Back on the Normandy, Shepard and the squad are told about a reaper ship. Well, maybe, just maybe, they don't need the IFF, but of course, Alex points out something else they do need from the ship. Legion.

* * *

Chapter 87 - Operation IFF Replacement

POV: Alex

Instead of installing the IFF, Alex has a different plan. He's going to hack the Omega-4 Relay, and together with Tali, reverse-engineer the IFF, to avoid that pesky 'trap' bit. Not exactly how things go, though.

* * *

Chapter 88 - Ambush 2.0

POV: Alex

The Normandy is ambushed by a pair of Collector vessels. It's a ground-stomp, but not for the squad. Shepard doesn't believe it – it's like 2 years ago, all over again.

* * *

Chapter 89 - Rescuing Survivors

POV: Tali

The SR-2 has been destroyed, and many of the crew lost. While all of the Squad got out in time, only some got free. Leading an infiltration team, Tali must rescue her friends, including alex.

* * *

Chapter 90 - Into the Heart of Hydra

POV: Alex

To their shock, the Mass Relay to Argos Rho was destroyed. They don't know how, or when. But they have a back way in. A very dangerous one, that Alex planned to never use or need. They must go into the heart of a Gas Giant, following currents of low pressure, to get to a buried Mass Relay that is inactive.

* * *

Chapter 91 - Normandy SR-3

POV: Alex

Alex reveals to the squad just how expansive his plans were, more so than the Illusive Man. No longer under Cerberus' watchful eye, Alex details with Shepard and Marina just how they got through the things they had, and that Alex had been planning for the eventuality that the SR-2 could be destroyed as well, and just why he'd gone on to own a company under multiple assumed names, and cut off an entire cluster from the rest of the galaxy. He's built a new Normandy, completed only very recently.

* * *

Chapter 92 - EDI's New Home

POV: EDI/Others

While the others explore the ship, EDI is installed into the network on the SR-3, and finds that as similar as it is to the SR-2, it is very different. Where the SR-1 and SR-2 were both Frigates, the SR-3 is a cruiser, with all that entails.

* * *

Chapter 93 - Final Visit to the Citadel

POV: Alex

Shocking the council, who'd heard of the SR-2's destruction, the Normandy SR-3 arrives, bearing no Cerberus logos, and causing a massive stir. They have business to attend to, and they do it in style.

* * *

Chapter 94 - Uploading a Virus

POV: Irina

Irina and Legion are operating on their own, working to turn the Geth around from that which Sovereign, Saren and the Collectors had made them into. Heading deep into 'Heretic' territory, Irina and Legion infiltrate a Geth station, and Irina pulls off an IncrediblyLamePun, to her own surprise.

* * *

Chapter 95 - N6

POV: Alex

Alex is surprised when Shepard tells him that she put through the paperwork for his N6 certification already. The way he handled things in the last few months have impressed Alliance brass, even though he himself is not an Alliance soldier.

* * *

Chapter 96 - Departing for Omega

POV: Alex

Irina and Legion have returned from their mission, and everyone is ready to embark on the Suicide Mission. At least here, they had no time constraints, like having to rescue the crew of the Normandy SR-2.

* * *

Chapter 97 - Loyalty Mission: Samara

POV: Shepard

* * *

Chapter 98 - Through the Omega-4 Relay

POV: Alex

* * *

Chapter 99 - Collector Base: Gaining Entry

POV: Shepard

* * *

Chapter 100 - Collector Base: Countdown

POV: Alex


End file.
